battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M39 EMR
For the very similar weapon in BF:BC2 and BF:P4F, see Mk. 14 Mod 0 EBR '' The '''M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle' (EMR) is a semi-automatic, gas-operated rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It's a modified and a more accurate version of the M14 rifle used by the United States Marine Corps. It is based on the current United States Marine Corps Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR), which it was replaced by. The "basic" EMR without any attachments or accessories weighs 13 pounds (5.9 kg) or less. Battlefield 3 The M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle (EMR), a variation of the M14 platform similar to the Mk. 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle, is modified for longer range engagement, hence the name Enhanced Marksman Rifle. Singleplayer The M39 EMR can be found in the mission Kaffarov being used by Amir Kaffarov's guards and can also be used by the player as well. Co-op The M39 EMR can be found leaning against the ammo crates in Operation Exodus with a ballistic scope and bipod. Multiplayer The M39 EMR is unlocked for multiplayer when an overall score of 58,000 points is achieved in Co-Op. It is the fourth unlocked Co-Op weapon. Despite its magazine capacity in campaign and Co-Op, the M39 EMR has only a 10+1 round magazine in multiplayer. However, the multiplayer advantage is that the M39 EMR's damage is on par with the SVD and Mk. 11, but posseses a higher rate of fire, bullet speed, and can be used by both factions immeadiately. The main advantage of this is that attachment unlock speed is essentially halved, as the SVD and Mk11 Mod 0 unlock attachments seperately. Gallery BF3 M39EMR.png|'M39 EMR' BF3 M39EMR IronSight.png|'M39 EMR' view through iron sight Battlefield 3 M39 EMR IS.png|Iron sight render. BF3 M39 EMR.jpg|The M39 EMR BF3 M39 EMR Left Side.jpg|Left side of the M39 EMR Trivia *In Battlefield 3, the M14 features a 20 round magazine in singleplayer and co-op, but online it only features a 10 round magazine, most likely due balancing as it would have the same stats as the SKS. *In a gameplay trailer for the Battlefield 3 expansion pack: Armored Kill, the M39 EMR is seen being used by both Russian and American Engineers (using the RPG-7V2 and SMAW respectively) with a 20 round magazine. Whether this is some type of placeholder or DICE exclusive content is currently unknown. *The dog tags refers it as the M39 MBR (most likely standing for Medium Battle Rifle). *Before the game's release, there was sighting of an M39 selectable by the engineer kit in the kit select screen, hinting that it was possibly going to be an all kit weapon similar to the Mk14 Mod 0 in Bad Company 2. *In the Aftermath painting, the solider on the right appears to have a M39 EMR or a M14 Mod 0 Enhanced. *The M39 EMR has the second highest bullet velocity in the base game. *This weapon has the same reloading animation as the AK-74M, AKS-74U, SVD, and the SKS. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3 Co-op Unlocks